The Adventure Of McQueen And Sally
by crashthecat88
Summary: Lightning and Sally have been planning a vacation to Las Angeles. During their vacation, Chick Hicks pays them a visit. But when Chick does pay them a visit, either Lightning or Sally will get kidnapped. This is a rewrite on my first story. By the way, if you wander why this first chapter is short, it is because I'd like to see if my readers like it. Ideas are welcomed in comments!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lightning is riding home in his trailer from the World Grand Prix. The only thing that he was able to thing about was Sally. He and Sally have been dating for 4 years and a half. About an hour and a half passed and Lightning and his team arrived in Radiator Springs. When Lightning drove out of his trailer, he noticed that he was at Flo's V8 Café. He saw Sally parked next to Flo smiling. Lightning drove over to Sally and kissed her gently. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

**Sally: I missed you Stickers. How was the race?**

**Lightning: I missed you too, Sally. The race was awesome.**

**Sally: Do you have any plans for tonight at 5?**

**Lightning: No, why?**

**Sally: Nothing in particular. I was hoping that we could take a drive.**

**Lightning: Sure. Do you want me to pick you up at your office?**

**Sally: Sure. I love you.**

**Lightning: I love you too.**

Lightning watched as Sally drove off to her office.

-5 o'clock p.m.-

It is now 5 pm and Lightning is waiting patiently at Flo's for Sally. A few short minutes later, Sally arrived at Flo's and drove over to Lightning.

**Sally: Are you ready to go?**

**Lightning: Yes. Do you want to go to Wheel Well?**

**Sally: Sure.**

Sally and Lightning drove off together in the direction of Wheel Well. As they were driving, they began to have a conversation.

**Lightning: Hey, Sal?**

**Lightning: You know, I've been thinking. Maybe one day, if we get married, maybe we can start a family.**

**Sally: That'd be great. How many kids would you like?**

**Lightning: If it's okay with you, I think I would say, maybe 2 or 3?**

**Sally: Hmm, I'll think about it.**

-Wheel Well (5:30pm)-

When they got to wheel well, they parked side by side at the cliff, leaning against each other. Sally sighed happily as she and Lightning looked at the beautiful scenery in front of them. Lightning held Sally's tire and caressed it gently.

**Lightning: I love you so much Sally.**

**Sally: I love you too, Lightning.**

Lightning stopped caressing Sally's tire and let go of it. He reversed a few feet, causing Sally to reverse and face him as well. Lightning inched closer and closer, and finally, their lips interlocked in a long, passionate kiss. The kiss ended a few minutes later. Sally and Lightning looked at each other and smiled.

**Lightning: Do you want to drive back to town?**

**Sally: Sure.**

Lightning and Sally smiled and drove in the direction of the town.

**Hey guys. It's me, crashthecat88 now kittycatcrash88. I am sorry for the short chapter. I'm pretty sure that the reason why I made the chapter short is because I wanted to see how many review and comments I get. If I get quite a few reviews, I will make the chapters a little longer each time. Don't worry, I will try to update as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2

The next day, Lightning awoke early from Sarge and Fillmore fighting. "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!?" Sarge shouted at Fillmore. "Respect the classics man, it's Hendrix!" Fillmore said. A few short minutes later, Lightning drove out of his cone and over to Flo's. He then parked at the gas pump where he usually was; beside of Sally. "Hey Sally?" Lightning asked. "Yes Stickers?" Sally replied. "How would you like to go on a mini vacation with me?" Lightning asked.

"Ohh, Stickers I'd love that." Sally replied. "When would you like to go and where would you like to go?" Lightning asked. "Hmmm, would L.A. sound okay to you? And we could go tomorrow night?" Sally asked. "Wherever you want to go, it's okay with me." Lighnting said. "Awe. Thank's Stickers." Sally said. Just then, Mater drove up to them. "Howdy Lightnin'! Howdy Miss Sally!" Mater greeted the two. "Hey, Mater. How are you?" Lightning asked.

"I'm doin' great! So what were you and Miss Sally talking about?" Mater asked. "We were planning on taking a mini vacation." Sally replied. "Cool! When is you leavin'?" Mater asked. "Tomorrow night at 7:30." Lightning replied. The rest of the morning and afternoon past by and every one had the usual conversations and stuff.

* * *

The next evening at 6:00 p.m.

* * *

Lightning and Sally were getting prepared for the trip. Soon enough, 7:30 p.m. arrived. They said their byes and headed off to L.A. After a couple of hours of driving and it being dark, Sally turned on her headlights and. "Hey Stickers?" Sally asked. "Yeah?" Lightning replied. "Since there's a hotel nearby and I'm tired, do you want to turn in for the night?" Sally asked. "Sure. I'm kind of getting tired too." Lightning replied. When they reached a motel, they went inside and checked in. The hotel manager checked in their names and gave them a room number and two keys.

"Your room number is 113." The hotel manager said. "Thanks." Sally said as she and Lightning drove off to their rooms.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait and the slack on the writting. I'm just trying to keep my promise of updating. Please leave me a review and/or an idea. Comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the bummer… I will continue this story in the rated m section. Please don't discontinue reading my story. The story will be called Sally's Pleasurable Days. I will not discontinue this story though. I am re editing this rated m story I have started on before, but discontinued from… Well… Not many ideas. I have more ideas on that story than I did before. And yes, this is basically a sequel to The Adventure Of McQueen and Sally. Remember, review and leave ideas and/or comments in your review. TTYL.


End file.
